Httyd Halloween stories
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: on one night of every year Hiccup and his gang have the power to make there horror stories come to life! what happens when each story come true, how will the team over come their story doubles? And what happens to Hiccup when he is consumed by his double and becomes the story itself! will he return to reality or will he become stuck in the story?
1. prologe

Httyd Halloween stories

_**A/N: Hello everyone Hiccupandtoothless294 here, I know I haven't been updating my stories and I promise I will try to update them. But in the spirit of Halloween coming up here are some of my own spooky stories for hiccup and his friends.**_

Prologue

_Hiccup and his friends all gathered with their dragons in the cove. The moon was full as it shone in the sky. _

"So it's that time of year again." Hiccup said. "Time to let the stories come alive shall we."

_Hiccup nodded to Toothless who kindly made a fire._ "So who's ready to get scared?" _Hiccup smiled with a hint of darkness in his emerald eyes._

Each teen smiled. "So then let's begin." _Hiccup said as he threw powder into the fire._


	2. Chapter I Astrid's story

Httyd Halloween stories

_**Part I Astrid's story**_

"I'm going to begin if that's okay with you Hiccup, you're stories are really good." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled. "Okay Astrid you have the spotlight."

_Astrid smiled back and used her powder on the fire then began telling her story._

_**(line)**_

_ It was a crisp autumn morning when I left my house. The town square was abanned. I thought it was odd but didn't question it. I just walked towards the arena. when I arrived at the arena the only one that was there was Hiccup. He stood up and walked towards me. Something about him seemed off. I took a step back but gasped when I found myself between a cliff and Hiccup. My eyes widened in fear as he held a bloody dagger in his left hand. _

_ "Why are you running away Astrid?" He said to me. It was Hiccup but not his voice, no this was a demonic voice. _

_ I shollowed hard. He keep walking towards me. _

_ "Come on Astrid don't you want to join us? don't you want to be with me?" Hiccup said as he creased my check with bloody hands. _

_ I couldn't move I was so afraid. I didn't even realize the words that left my mouth. "Yes I want to be with you." The next thing i knew was that the blade was in my gut. My eyes drifted from the blade's handle into black voids. I couldn't turn away, no matter what i tried i couldn't do anything. My vision began to blur and sway. my eyelids felt heavy as they began to close. Hiccup whispered something into my ear. _

_ "I'll see you soon Astrid." _

_ Then there was only darkness._

_**(line)**_

_ The flame returned to normal and all the teens clapped their hands toghter._

"Well done I must admit, you defiantly warped my personality to become that of someone blood thirsty. " Hiccup said.

"Yeah like Dagur." Fishlegs added.

_ That sent chills down all their spines. _

"Know that's scary, if I was like Dagur, gods help us all." _Hiccup said giving a scratch behind Toothless' ear._ "So who's next?" _Hiccup purred eyeing the others._


	3. Chapter II double trouble

Httyd Halloween stories

A/N: Okay how you tell which twin is telling there part of the story

Tuffnut will be using this writing while Ruffnut will be **using this writing**

_**Part II double trouble**_

"Oh we are!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted in unison.

"No offence but you're stories suck." Snoutlout said.

Hiccup slapped him. "Their stories are comedic Snoutlout they're meant to be funny not scary." Hiccup explained. "Go ahead you two."

Both twins threw there powder into the fire.

_**(line)**_

** We were out with Barf and Belch flying around Berk just minding our own biasness when suddenly-**

Wham! We were nearly hit by something. Looking at each other we decided to follow it.

** When we landed we saw that there was a black sword. we both approached it. We were amazed by it and wondered what we could do with it.**

So we pulled it out of the ground. when we did the sword made you all appear. Confused you all looked at us for an answer which we couldn't explain.

** That's when Hiccup took the black sword.**

** "Where'd you two find this black metal sword?" He had asked us. **

** "Uh it nearly hit us off our dragon." I awsered back.**

_**(Line)**_

"That's all we got this time sorry guys." Ruffnut said.

"It's fine, it was a good story over all." Hiccup said.

both Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded their heads.

"So Fishlegs or Snoutlout who wants to go next?" Hiccup asked.


End file.
